I Can't Read You
by Little.A.Granger
Summary: TysonxKai (TyKa). My very first Yaoi creation. Preview: What would happen if Tyson was really struggling with school? And Hilary had walked out on him for his lack of appreciation towards her. After a humiliating lesson, Kai couldn't help but pity the embarrassment and decides to spare a moment to help Tyson out. But after studying together, things spiral out of control. Love.
1. Chapter 1

**I Can't Read You;  
TysonxKai. Chapter One.**

"Tyson, you forgot to place a comma in-between that sentence. You don't need to use the and twice."

Being irritated by the fact that Hilary was shoving corrections down his throat every ten seconds, the beyblade world champion turned his pencil around and switched to the eraser end. "Urgh, where?" He groaned, trying to sooth the anger flush that growing inside the pit of his broad figure. Tyson's temper.

Hilary brushed her arm past his broad shoulder and pointed to the sentence on the English assignment paper. "Erase the second and then place a comma." She advised in a strong tone, making sure he did things properly. It was important to her that she repaid him after allowing her to tag along with the team on all the tournaments. But sometimes, the class president comes so close to just walking out and abandoning him due to his pride.

_Sound alike right?_

Why should Hilary fuss him? When she had straight A's already? The amount of times the teacher would pull her aside to confess that he was dragging her down, was endless! Especially since after becoming the beyblade world champion – Tyson never gave a rats arse about his education much. He was rich from the sponsors, magazines, contracts and the fans. Education right now meant nothing to him.

"Right, okay. Can I read it out loud now?" The dark haired Asian asked in a fed-up tone.

Feeling really underappreciated right now, Hilary sighed heavily as she placed her hands onto her hips. "Go for it and take your time Tyson. We both know how you can't read very well." She answered and closed her eyelids.

Feeling his pride gain a small wound from the sharp nibbling comment, Tyson rolled his teddy bear brown eyes at her and cleared his throat. "Today, I will be sp….Speaking about my book review on the novel ….Of Mice And Men. Firstly, I…" He then paused to read the word and squinted to focus.

"Would like to talk about." Hilary giggled faintly at his stuttering's. He looked so cute and innocent for once when he struggled to read out loud clearly. "Tyson, just take your time."

Losing his temper for the best this time; the world champion threw the piece of hardwork back at his desk and glared his eyes at the Bladebreaker team manager. "Will you stop laughing at me! Urgh, I don't need you Hilary. Just get lost!" Tyson snapped in temper without thinking.

Tears slowly filled up inside her eyes and her heart skipped an unhealthy beat. "Fine! I was about to leave anyways, I'm sick and tired of you under appreciating me!" Hilary concluded and reached over to grab her coat that lay on his bed. "Don't you ever ask me for help again Granger! I will quite happily watch you fail from today." And with that said, Hilary walked out the bedroom; doing her best not to cry those tears that were dwelling.

"Hilary, uh." Realising what he'd just done. Tyson slapped his forehead and rushed after the petite brunette. "Don't leave! I didn't mean it….." He paused to watch the girl run up the alleyway. "Hilary! Damn it!"

_Now what!?_

* * *

Placing the full stop at the end of the sentence he'd just written, the world beyblade champion allowed a proud grin to appear up onto his dry lips. After being abandoned by his team manager because of his short and thoughtless temper, Tyson really began to put the effort in to his school work. _Pft, I don't need her_ – He thought to himself and felt his heart pound with excitement when he mentally imagined the teacher praising him like he was God. _Bingo~_

Within the corner of his view though, Tyson observed the reaction of Hilary when he spotted her looking in his direction. She looked disgusted_. I'm guessing she's still upset with me_ – The Dragoon holder sighed to himself and swallowed hard, really feeling the pressure of today's subject crashing down on his broad shoulders.

"Okay class. Today we are going to be doing something a little different with the assignments." The teacher turned around from the electronic white board and faced her students with excitement and pride glowing on her peached face. "I want you, to swap them with the person who is below you in the register."

_WHAT!?_ – Tyson screamed to himself inside his mind and instantly felt his figure go numb. The register was quite simple; it went from G to H. Meaning Granger went straight to Hiwatari. Kai Hiwatari!

The bluenette who was sat at the back of the classroom without a care in the world glared his cold expression over to the champion and huffed in frustration. "Greaaaat." The wealthy male stated in a blunt tone as he refused to move from his comfortable seat by the window_. Tyson can get up to swap with me_ – Kai grinned to himself.

Feeling his cold glare upon him, the Granger anxiously looked over his shoulder at his rival and faintly pulled a smile on his dry lips. "Aha. Me and you then buddy?" Tyson spoke trying to keep his cool and slowly got up out his seat to swap with work with him. Kai was known for getting straight A's in the lessons even though he looked like he couldn't be arsed half the time – He was always too busy staring out the window to watch the stray cats run by. _Entertaining -.-;_

Tyson looked forward to reading out his work, meanwhile Kai looked like he didn't really care. He just picked up Tyson's book review and looked at it like an examiner. "You so didn't write this yourself." Kai commented refusing to spare him another glance.

"Uh, I so did! Well, towards the end I did." Tyson sulked and sat back at his desk to look through Kai's assignment. It was full of big posh words! _Fuck! _– He sunk into his chair and gulped. _What the fuck was on…ono….onoma-top-oeia! (onomatopoeia) I swear I heard Miss mention that once._

"Okay. Hilary, who would you like to go first then sweet?" The teacher asked, looking at her class president with joy.

"Tyson and Kai obviously. I have been waiting for the review on my favourite book."

"I bet you have." Tyson growled in a low tone at the class president then looked over to the Hiwatari, hoping he'd go first and save him from being humiliated so quickly. But the spoilt lone-wolf didn't move an inch, he sat there waiting for the rival to stand up. "Oh don't pull a muscle Kai. Fine, I'll go first."

"Tyson! Don't be so rude." The teacher interrupted, dying to laugh inside.

"Pft." He huffed and picked up Kai's work. This was going to be one hell of an embarrassment; one Hilary and Kai will never forget anytime soon too. The tension in the atmosphere just added the pressure too, everyone stopped speaking and looked to the beyblader with an interested expression. "Well, I have Kai Hiwatari's work and just glancing through it briefly. I think he did a great job on explaining how he has broken down the book to understand certain. Erm. Meanings. Meanings that are hidden within the book."

Kai at this point raised an eyebrow. _Is he trying to wing it_? – He asked himself and blinked with an amused expression lighting up on his pale face.

"Did he?" The teacher nodded. "Can you read some of his work to show this."

"Erm. Sure." Sweat was gathering upon his forehead as Tyson did his best to try and avoid reading out loud. "Erm. Here. He's stated how all the male characters have a nick name, but Curly's wife doesn't, because she's not as equal."

"Read some. Tyson." Hilary rolled her eyes. "We all know that."

"There are many hidden his...historical meanings within this story as it deve...lops. For example; how Crooks is iso...isolate...isolated for the colour of his skin."

* * *

**A/N:** This is my very first yaoi story and I am so excited to see what you all thought. I can actually imagine many of us relate to Tyson right now - Struggling to read out loud. But how will the next chapter involve Kai a little more? Yes the next chapter will contain more yaoi (boyxboy) elements, so please stay tuned. Plus! A big dedication to DarkMidnightmoon for the inspiration, thank you so much. R&R. Lots of Love - **XOAnn13OX.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Can't Read You – Chapter 2.  
Kai Approaches Tyson.**

Pushing his meal away from him at the dinner table, the world champion slammed down his knife and fork before walking into the next room. He was still disturbed by the sound of his classmates laughing at his stutters as he went to read out Kai's work. It just couldn't leave his mind, no matter how he tried.

"Little dude! Why aren't you touching your food?" Grandpa called out as he stood at the doorframe in between the kitchen and front room.

Everyone knew when Tyson wouldn't touch his meals; something was going on in that busy head of his. The world champion closed his eyelids and clenched his fists in frustration. "I'm not hungry." Was all he replied, but in such a raw and dry tone.

"Since when? Okay, what's going on Tyson?"

"Nothing important. I just have something to work on." Tyson finished and walked towards the front door to place on his red sneakers. "See you later, put my dinner in the microwave or something."

The elder Granger folded his arms with a disapproval look creeping up on his face. "You better eat it or we are going to have a one to one man talk young man." Grandpa promised and watched the broad male walk out the dojo with such a 'pissed off' look dwelling in his teddy bear eyes.

But as Tyson slammed the front door closed on his way out, the world champion spotted something different in the scenary of the garden. A familiar figure with a bag on his shoulder was leaning against the high dojo fence; he had two shades of blue in his hair, he looked very muscular and dominant judging by the expression in his crimson eyes.

"Kai?" He placed his hands in his pocket as he approached his beyblade rival. "Look, if you're coming to humiliate me. Hurry up and get it over with."

The Dranzer holder rolled his eyes. "I heard you and Hilary have had a big fall out. Again." Kai wanted to get to the bottom of this, especially with this being his team.

"Oh, you heard about that too huh?" Tyson sarcastically commented. "I'm guessing she's gone around the whole school making me look a b….."

"A bastard. Yea." Kai reached one of his hands up his figure to reach his school rucksack on his left shoulder, grabbing hold of it tightly in a cool manner.

The champion growled with annoyance. "Typical of her. How do you even cope with girls Kai?" But just by asking that simple guy question; it stirred the tension in the atmosphere faintly. It went from normal – To being uncomfortable. _Why?_

Kai shrugged and quickly changed the subject. "I'm not here to bitch about Hilary or girls. Today I have witnessed Tyson Granger face a mouthful of humiliation. So I'm here to offer you a one time offer." He explained in a sharp tone.

"Whaaa…." Tyson gasped in a confused manner.

"I'm going to help you with your homework, as long as you make the effort in beyblade training together."

Kicking the stones underneath his feet on the dojo path, the Dragoon holder suddenly didn't have an idea how to react or respond to that 'pitiful' offer his rival had made. Clearly it was an offer that anyone would be insane to decline, Kai got straight A'S in almost everything! – But Tyson was a prideful and powerful beyblader, who struggled to get on with Kai for that reason. They both craved the spotlight of being number #1.

"Erm. Wow Kai." He blinked before looking into Kai's fiery crimson eyes. He looked so calm and determined. "Yea okay. We have a deal."

Tyson held up his hand to the Hiwatari to offer a handshake. But stubbornly as always, Kai just smirked and gave the champion the hard shoulder. "Good, I will meet you tomorrow after school at 5pm to practise the Silent reading task for Monday. Until then, you better prepare some beyblade tricks." Was all the Bladebreaker team captain instructed, before leaving Tyson to stand there.

Standing there with a million emotions running through his broad figure at once, he felt his heart pound against his chest at a hundred miles per hour. "Thanks Kai. I won't let you down." Tyson called out to him before raising his hand to wave him goodbye as he watched him walk off down the alleyway, fading in the distance.

But once Kai had disappeared, the Granger pulled out his beyblade from his dark jean pockets with a smile slowly crawling up on his dry lips. "Well, you heard the man Dragoon. Lets go sort some tricks out to practise with Kai." He spoke and rushed to the nearby local park, to find Max, Rei and Kenny sitting on the grass. Along with Hilary -.-;

"Tyson!" Max announced and stood up to his feet to greet his best friend, as he ran up to them. "Are you okay? I heard about what happened today. Awful stuff."

Yet the closer the champion got to them, everyone was slightly blown away by his mood. Tyson was calm and cheerful. "Who's up for a match? I need to try out some new moves!" Its like the champion didn't even want to speak about what happened today.

And of course, Hilary fed off that scent. "I got your results for the task Tyson. You got a D-." She explained, sitting with her legs and arms folded. A slight smug grin filled her peached lips, as the brunette was hoping to hit a nerve – Just like Tyson hit hers last night.

"Yea sure Hilary. Come on Max! Lets go." The Dragoon holder began to set up his launcher.

Max's laughed. "I don't think today bothered him Hilary. Lets just move on." He explained and rushed over to the dome to beyblade Tyson. Loading his launcher quickly with excitement.

"Well, I would be devastated if I'd got a D in anything." Hilary huffed. "And why aren't you preparing for the reading task on Monday?"

Tyson was trying hard to drone out the nagging women in the distance, but just was about to pull on his rip chord, it just caught him so much off guard that his beyblade when released, missed the dish.

"Uh." Max gasped in shock. "Oh no."

Rei then placed his hand over the brunette's lips to keep her from talking. "He knows Hilary. Let him concentrate on what he's good at." The peacekeeper tried to explain quickly. The Asian didn't want to hear another stupid argument between them.

Except it was too late. Tyson watched Max bend down to pick up his Dragoon and on the side of the blade, was a fresh crack. "You are so paying for that Hilary! I don't need you to remind me or tell me how to do anything anymore! Why are you even here?!" The champion finally snapped in temper.

"Because….."

"Because nothing! Kai is helping me now! So who needs you?!"

"Oh damn." Max's eyes widened. "Wait, Kai is helping you? That's awesome of him! I heard he's super clever."

It was obvious Max was trying to sooth the atmosphere with Rei, yet it wasn't helping at all. The team manager then just showed a crack in her anger and tears began to fill in her eyes. "He is only helping you because he looks down on you and feels sorry for you after what happened today." Was this jealousy building up inside her?

"Kai is very intelligent Max. Hence why Mr Dickinson put him as our leader." Kenny interrupted and giggled to himself. "No its true, Kai used to go to a private boarding school before attending local education with Tyson."

"If Kai is rich enough to pay for better education? Why would he not do that?" Rei mumbled, thinking out loud. Everyone knew private school kids were just too intelligent and witty for their own good – In most cases. "Surely…"

"He said education is education. The grades are the same grades." Kenny interrupted. "You can't blame him."

"Good on him for helping you though buddy." Max patted Tyson's back before handing him back his beyblade. "Lets go fix your blade."


	3. Chapter 3

**I Can't Read You: Chapter 3.  
TyKa.**

_I don't want to fall in love. No no. Love hits just like a knife. You make the night feel good. I'll fight you till the end. _

Listening to the song on the radio playing in the background of the faintly lighted room, Tyson leaned back in his desk chair in a relaxed manner. _Kai will be here any minute and I've planned so many moves me and him can practise!_ – He thought to himself. But it wasn't long until his attention span focused on something else; the peached coloured sky in the distance, kissing goodbye the sun for the night.

It did set a mood in the atmosphere, especially when the world champion had to remind himself how lucky he was to have his rival step on the scene to pull him out the darkness of failure. The Russian was known for getting straight A's in almost everything because he worked hard at everything he did with pride. It kind of reminded Tyson of that passion he did at beyblading; making him start to wish he was a little more like the blue haired male.

But just as he blinked to awaken himself from his deep thinking while staring at the sunset; Tyson found himself feeling slightly uncomfortable. Goose bumps appeared over his skin and his heart skipped a beat when he recognised the shadow within the corner of his teddy bear eyes. "Jeez man, for a second I actually thought you weren't going to show up." The Dragoon holder spoke and stretched to wake himself up even more.

Kai frowned at the younger beyblader and chucked his bag pack he was carrying onto the bed carelessly, like it was his room too. "I have got better things to do you know. So make the most of this offer Tyson." The Bladebreaker leader stated and approached the champion, to sit beside him on his bed to gain a better view of Tyson's homework on his desk.

It was so sloppy and unorganised. No wonder he's a failure. – But the more the Hiwatari looked at his 'scruffy' notes. The more Kai started to make sense of what Tyson was trying to say. It was all right, just muddled up like a jigsaw.

"Tyson, how long did you spend on this?" Kai asked curiously and looked over his broad shoulder at the champion who shifted back on his wheelie desk chair.

"About an hour? I haven't finished obviously." He blinked and looked into the Russian's piercing crimson eyes. They seemed to appear a little softer than when he is on the front line of a beyblade tournament with the rest of the team. "Why?"

A faint smirk appeared over the Dranzer holders dry lips. "Nothing. Its just it shows a little." He then began to rip up the paper work in front of him in a confident manner.

Naturally anyone would go mad about Kai's actions; Tyson was no exception. He bolted up out his chair and placed his hand onto the captains shoulder to pull him away forcefully. "What are you doing?! I worked hard on that you dickhea…Uh." That sharp comment was cut off, once the Dragoon holder clicked on to what he was doing.

Re-arranging Tyson's essay; beginning, middle and end so it made sense.

That dry smirk on his lips soon faded, when an impatient growl left Kai's throat. "You seriously need to learn to trust me. I am not a monster you know." He sat up right again and rubbed his head from the bang on the bedroom wall. The pain throbbed for a few seconds, until the leader watched his rival's face drop into a gutted expression.

"Kai. I…" Tyson was speechless. His throat dried up and his broad fit body went numb. Just like the many previous times in their moments; Kai was right. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Sit down and learn Granger." The Russian snapped before sighing heavily. He couldn't be too mad at him right now for some reason. Kai just didn't have that fuel for the fire that was burning constantly in his muscular body. After saying his piece and watching the Japanese male sit down back on his wheelie chair, the blue haired male gazed his eyes into Tyson's; acknowledging the tears that were slowly building up. S_eriously!? _– He couldn't believe it.

"You're right Kai." He answered and dug his hands into his pockets anxiously. "I acknowledge I'm lucky to have you since Hilary turned her back on me. So continue, teach me. I'm watching."

Blown away with what he just heard; Kai knew he would never have heard this in front of the whole team. So for a moment – The Russian took advantage of it and raised an eyebrow. "You know I don't like you being nice to me." He commented in a slight teasing tone and leaned forward to attend back to Tyson's work.

Tyson gasped in a confused tone. The continuous change in the atmosphere really began to take an unexpected turn for the best of their interests. "Sure." He then paused to watch how Kai rearranged the essay. No matter how hard the Granger tried to concentrate though, he couldn't help but notice how cute Kai looked when he was seriously concentrating. Especially with those stern and intelligent filled eyes.

"Did you even prepare any moves to practise over the weekend?" Kai asked and sat back on the bed to let Tyson read the finish result. "Because we won't be spending much longer on this. You just need to write up that in neat."

_Wow!_ – The Granger's teddy bear eyes lit up like Christmas and his cheeks began to flare up. _Hilary usually tells me what to write, but Kai actually makes me feel and look intelligent!_ – He cracked a weak smile as he began to quick scan through the result, despite that it was hard to concentrate right now. "Kai, I have prepared a weekends worth of tricks to practise for us. Thank you." Tyson winked, regaining his confidence quickly.

* * *

**A/N:** I do not own the lyrics! They belong to Jane Child – I don't want to fall in love. (Awesome song). Plus, I don't own the beyblade characters – Just the plot :D. I think that's the first time I have said that in a long time xD. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the story so far guys! Let me know what you think and thank you so much for your support so far ;) You cheeky devils know who you are – Lots of Love **XOAnn13OX**.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Can't Read You;  
Chapter 4. (TYKA)**

Loading his launcher as he set his crimson eyes upon the world champion, the broad Russian allowed a sly and dry smirk to appear over his lips. "Did you really think I would let these feelings get in the way of the title I deserve? You are finished, today." Kai announced and aimed his launcher at the boy who has stood in his way to victory for the last time.

Feeling the pressure of the spotlight on him, the crowd cheered so loud that the Japanese male couldn't think straight. "Kai! As much as I wouldn't have it any other way; I cannot do this." Tyson replied and aimed his launcher back at his most worthy rival with his eyes closing. The weight of his career was on his shoulders – _What came first though? His shocking new feelings or spotlight? Would Tyson really give it all up for him? _He just closed his eyes and braced himself for the unpredictable_. _

"3…2….1 Let it riiip!" A.J spoke in the microphone.

A cocky laugh left Kai's dry throat. "Do you really think I'd love you? When you have been nothing but a problem for me? Goodbye Tyson." He rolled his eyes and launched his beyblade at the champion.

* * *

Opening his eyes to find himself laying down in his room, the Dragoon holder sat up straight in his green pyjamas to notice the room was lit up in an orange colour. It was the early morning sun rising outside. "I can't remember the last time I woke up this early." Tyson laughed uneasily to himself before shifting back his blanket, to notice his body was going through a cold sweat phase.

That dream raised so many questions in his confused mind. _Why did Kai say that? And what feelings? And why did he seem so upset to beyblade Kai? _Those two beyblading together were always the highlight of everyone's favourite moment in the tournaments.

Yet, that was one of the many things that were wrong with him. His stomach began to twist and twirl and this always happened when the Granger had Kai on his mind. And because of this, the champion didn't touch his meal last night, he felt too sick and uneasy to eat it. So now Grandpa was in a mood with him.

Tyson sighed heavily to try and push everything aside for a moment, until when he glanced his chestnut brown eyes over to his desk, he saw his finished assignment to hand in for today. A sense of pride grew within his broad figure and within his heart. If it wasn't for that unpredictable character, he'd have probably failed. "Now to hand in this bad boy to get a good grade and prove to Hilary I'm not useless without her." He smiled confidently and picked up the assignment to read it briefly.

Tomorrow was Saturday – So that would be the day the Dragoon holder repaid Kai for everything.

* * *

"Hey buddy! You look fresh as a daisy to say you always wake up last minute." Max laughed, watching his best friend walk onto the school scene with a relaxed and happy expression on his pale face. "Did you have an energy drink or something?"

The champion nodded a no. "I woke up early because of a weird dream I had." He answered and joined his friends sitting on the bench, placing his bag on to his lap.

Kenny raised an eyebrow. "Well either way its nice to see you're happy for ten minutes. What happened in your dream then?" He questioned with his laptop on his lap, updating some data of Max's new techniques for his Draciel.

Could Tyson really tell them what's been going on? Without them looking at him like he's insane? Maybe it was early days yet? It could be a phase that he'd soon get over.

"Nothing. Just the usually Kai and me in a beyblade match." Tyson lied and opened his bag to pull out a banana. "Being a twat like always."

Max laughed faintly and placed his hand on the Dragoon holders shoulder. "Don't let him intimidate you Tyson. Kai may be an intelligent guy, but he'd give his left arm to have what you have right now. Besides, he's a cool guy helping you with your homework. So who has the upper hand here?" He explained, trying to comfort him in every way possible.

"I do. I know." Tyson blinked. "But Kai asked me in return to teach him some tricks on the weekends. That's nothing too much."

Kenny then pushed back his glasses and looked up at the champion and added. "If you ask me Tyson, I think it will do you and Kai some good to practise again together. You both could learn off eachother and learn to get on better."

_Maybe getting on a little too better than everyone is expecting. _

"Yea it might do." Tyson laughed faintly as he began peeling the skin off his banana. "Tomorrow were training together for the first time…" He was cut off his by the eager Max.

"That's awesome buddy! Everyone can't wait to see how it will turn out."

"You're not coming." A stern and strong voice interrupted from behind them. "Its just me and Tyson."

Tyson felt his heart skip an unhealthy beat when he registered who just spoke. Slowly he swallowed his mouthful of banana and glanced his teddy bear brown eyes over his shoulder to the broad blue haired Russian. Suddenly his cheeks began to flare at the sight of his muscular arms. "Why can't they come along Kai?" He asked, secretly grateful that his rival had put his foot down there. Even the champion himself wanted them both to have privacy for some reason_, why?_ Usually he wouldn't mind having Max, Rei, Kenny or even Hilary around_. Did he want Kai to himself?_

Kai raised an eyebrow and dug his hand into his baggy blue trousers. "I am not training with you to have any stupid distractions. Got a problem with that?" He replied in a cold manner and fixed his eyes on the champion fiercely.

Yet all Tyson could respond to that, was a nod of a no. "Okay Kai. Whatever you say." Max mumbled with a sweat drop gathering at the side of his forehead. Meanwhile, Kenny just gasped in shock and nodded a yes. _Since when does Tyson not stick up for them?_

"Good. Now I've made myself clear. I think we should get to class Tyson." Kai watched the younger male quickly then toss his banana skin in a careless manner before getting up on to his feet, following him to the class like an excited puppy ready to steal the spotlight.

* * *

**A/N:** I know not much happened in this chapter, but the next chapter will have a little more action in as Tyson and Kai start training together and opening up to eachother gradually. Thank you so much for the great support from you guys, its really nerve wrecking for me writing my first yaoi creation xD. Yet you guys keep me going.** Lots of Love - XOAnn13OX**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Can't Read You; TyKa.  
Chapter 5. **

Walking on to the scene with a bag packed onto his back, the world champion scanned his teddy bear brown eyes around the empty field. It looked so peaceful and withdrawn from the rest of the world. All you could hear was the sound of the summer breeze brush rustle through the trees. It was like a work of art.

_ No wonder Kai had chosen this spot_ – Tyson smiled to himself and dug his hands into his pockets to fiddle with his beyblade in the left side of his jeans. He was excited yet anxious about today's training session; it was the first time in a long time the two rivals had united to train together. Yet just like Kenny said; it would probably do the beybladers good.

But just as the Dragoon holder was about to sit his ass down, he spotted a purple pair of legs crossing together in the grass on the brow of the hill. "Kai?" Tyson called out loud in an insecure tone. He knew it would be unlike the captain to turn up late, the blue haired Russian was always around an hour or two early. _God knows why_ – The long haired Japanese male shrugged.

Registering the sound of someone call out his name, the Hiwatari then perked up and sat up straight to the figure in the distance. "It's about time you showed up. I was about to take a nap." The rival spoke and felt a smug grin appear on his dry lips as he spat out the piece of long grass.

Tyson then laughed at his dry sarcasm and removed his bag from his back to drop it softly to the floor. "Come on Kai. Shake a leg. I have prepared for this." He replied and began to load his beyblade launcher.

"Pft. For the first time ever." Kai rolled his crimson eyes as he began to approach the deputy team captain. He cautiously watched him load his launcher and the Russian did the same. Yet he lowered his launcher, to view the tricks that were about to be performed. Curiosity got the best of the Hiwatari today – Did the champion really meet his standards? "This better be good Tyson."

"Have some faith in me will ya." He winked and launched his Dragoon beyblade viciously. "This is the only thing I'm good at, so watch closely Kai."

"Hn. It will be the last thing you're good at when I'm done with you." Kai mumbled in a cold and promising tone.

Tyson then felt his heart sink into his stomach and his muscles go weak. _Was this a sign of his dream?_ – But he shuck it off to focus his attention back on his beyblade trick. No matter how he tried to think about what Kai might be thinking or wanting to do. _I can't read you _– He thought to himself.

Raising an eyebrow to watch the beyblade perform the trick, Kai watched every single movement and gesture that beyblade went through to really absorb this technique quickly. "Piece of cake." He announced confidently and re-aimed his launched into the spacious empty quiet field, to launch it.

Dranzer stably touched the ground and Kai did his best to focus on this new trick, but the harder he concentrated, the more the blue beyblade ended up doing something completely different; like end up on its head and spin all around the field.

"Dranzer!" Kai snapped and slapped his forehead with humiliation. "Trust there to be a fucking rock there."

That was the least of his embrassment right now, as the Bladebreaker leader registered the sound of his rival laugh. "Oh Kai, I can't believe even you mess up hard too." The Dragoon holder stated and shifted his Dragoon beyblade over to the a-walk beyblade, to knock him back onto the course.

Instead, the Hiwatri raised his hand up into the air to catch hold of the blade and secured it tightly before observing the damage close up. There were a few scratches and dents, but nothing serious – Just yet. As eventually the blade revealed a crack straight through the centre revealing the damage it'd taken from smashing into the rock uncontrollably.

"You can shut up now." The blue haired Russian snapped, not willing to listen to his annoying laughter anymore. "I get the picture."

Realising that the tension in the atmosphere was spiralling into a vicious downfall, the champion then took a deep breath to swallow the rest of his laughter that was dwelling in the pit of his stomach and pulled a weak smile and approached his bag he'd dropped earlier. "Jeez fine. Look, I got some spare parts in my bag if you want to repair it now."

"Since when do you prepare for anything?"

"Hey, I expected to be the one with the damaged blade. Not you. I always break something during training now and then. Besides, I don't have you to give you my spare parts." Tyson didn't agree with his rivals bitchy mouth right now, especially when he was trying to help him. "Now come on, hand me Dranzer."

An impatient growl left Kai's dried up throat, deep down he was trying to save his pride that was dying rapidly. "You know….." He was cut off from the champions sarcastic remark. Tyson knew what he was going to say.

"You know I don't like you being nice to me. Jeez, no wonder you're alone all the time. Do you like anyone actually being nice to you?"

Kai bit his lower lip and shrugged. "Shut up Tyson." Was all he could reply and reached out his Dranzer beyblade to the rival, to hand him it.

"About time, my arm was starting to ache." He laughed again and pulled a warm smile. Tyson was honoured that Kai trusted him enough to know what he was doing with his beyblade. Who wouldn't? Its not like he relied on Kenny all the time – Much. But the dark haired male sat down on the ground beside his bag and began to pull out some tools and spare parts. "Wow, he did take a bash huh?"

"Sure." Kai sighed and sat down next to the champion in a stubborn manner, to watch him take control of this situation maturely for once. It was something different for once; the leader got to sit back and learn something else too – Not to mention Kai got to keep his hands clean from the oil.

Yet the oil was probably his biggest problem right now, as when Tyson leaned back, his hand landed on the white scarfs trail that was sitting on the grass. The Hiwatari gasped for air when the item tightened around his neck and his crimson eyes widened.

"What's up with your face?" The champion asked in an mixed emotion tone – Confused, concerned yet innocent. Then another thought sprung to mind, one hand was on the grass and the other felt like it was on something else. Tyson scanned his teddy bear brown eyes down to realise what the problem was. "Oh shit."

Breathing air again and resisting the urge to strangle the only companion he put his faith in right now; the blue haired Russian then pulled up the left trail from his scarf to spot there was a black hand mark. It stood out like a sore thumb. "You're such an idiot." Kai commented in a cold tone, not believing this was happening right now. It was just one thing after another.

"I didn't mean too. I mean come on Kai." Tyson tried to talk himself out the situation. "Why do you even wear that thing anyways? It's cooking today."

_He's never seen it? Even though they'd been around eachother for 3 years straight_? – The Dranzer holder blinked in a priceless manner. He really must be the stereotypical man who never notices; it made sense now the more Kai thought about it.

**xXx**

_"Tyson do you notice anything different about me today?" Hilary asked as she jumped in the room excitedly._

_Lowering his beyblade sports magazine, the champion who was laying down on his bed, blinked in an innocent manner and he scanned her up and down briefly. "You…Brought some new jeans shorts?" The Japanese male spoke, really not having a clue what was new about her. She still looked like plain old Hilary to him._

_"No you idiot! I had my ears pierced!"_

_"Is that it?!" Tyson snapped. "You bowl cut is in the way to see them!"_

_"TYSON!"_

**xXx**

_Yep. Sounds about right._ – Kai slowly cracked a weak smirk at Tyson's dumb expression. "I have my reasons to wearing it." He spoke in a slight softer tone and then placed his hands onto the scarf around his neck, to pull it off over his head. It was true the Hiwatari could trust Tyson enough to give him his life, but he really was unsure about how well the deputy leader could keep a secret.

Still even when the scarf was removed, the champion didn't have the common sense to look onto his neck to find out what the blue haired male was hiding. "There, I bet your neck hasn't felt fresh air for years. Now, pass me the tweezers." Tyson instructed and held out his hand to the Russian.

"Sure." Kai rolled his crimson eyes as he dropped his heavy scarf to the ground and did as Tyson asked. Passing him the tweezers. "How long you going to be? I haven't got all day."

"Not long." Tyson mumbled and spared the Hiwatari a glance, he had that twinkle glowing in his teddy bear brown eyes everytime he looked at the dominant and impatient Russian. Truth be told, the Granger was taking his time on updating the beyblade, so he could spend more time with the rival. "So, Kai." It was time to hint at the nightmare. "If you ever fell in love with someone, would you put your career before it?"

Laying down on to the grass to enjoy the time out between them because the tension in the atmosphere was relaxed. Kai closed his eyelids to think about the question Tyson had asked. "Why would you ask that?" He question back, curiously and crossed his legs.

"Just wondering that's all because, you are really passionate about being the best." The Dragoon holder struggled to climb out the hole he was digging. "I don't think I could give up love for my career. I guess it depends on how strong it was."

Kai shrugged. "I don't have the time to think about opportunities like that Tyson. But that doesn't mean I'm not willing to make the time for it, if the moment was right." He replied, showing no emotion still. It was too hard to get anything from him with his eyes closed.

"But you still didn't answer my question." Tyson pointed out and began to repair the beyblade slowly, trying to keep his cool at the same time. "Would you give up…"

"I heard you the first time Tyson." A sly smirk crawled up onto the Hiwatari's dry lips. "And I don't know." He then paused for a moment to think before he spoke. "I've never really been in love."

Tyson then looked over his shoulder at him once again. "I thought you would have had quite a few women by now. Kai you get girls harassing you from left right and centre." He honestly admitted, really loving this deep chat between them.

"Well, let me ask you then. Have you ever been in love?" Kai reversed everything before it got too deep and personal.

"Maybe. But its always the typical situation isn't it? Do they like me as much as I like them?" Tyson shifted his eyes away from the handsome beyblader and went back to repairing the blade.

But this time, the distraction was something more extraordinary. A hand appeared on Tyson's shoulder, forcing him to tense up like a clam to protect his pearl – Instead, this was his pride. "Then man up and tell them before they lose interest." A smooth and warm whisper spoke down his ear, sending a violent shiver up his goose bumped spine.

"Uh." Tyson allowed a grunt to escape his throat. "Kai?"

"Get talking then or finish my beyblade."

Thats when the Granger spotted something that the Russian had never opened up about before - Not just his feelings, but the scar on the back of his neck. He softly tucked his oiled finger tips within the palm of his hand and brushed it onto the flesh. Kai's eyes widened and his pupils narrowed.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much everyone for your support! I know in one of the reviews it said the chapter was a little shorter, so I extended it to make up for the previous contribution. Hope you enjoy the chapter and hope to hear from you soon! – Lots of Love **XOAnn13OX.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Can't Reader You;  
Chapter 6.**

"How come you never spoke about that?" Tyson gasped and brushed Kai's blue haired ponytail away from the scar, to let his secret display to the world. "Hell Kai, that looks like it had to be painful. What happened?"

Suddenly a flustered rushed over the Russian's broad and muscular figure as the memory of that scar flashed before his crimson eyes. It felt like it only happened yesterday and the Bladebreaker leader did everything in his power to try and erase that day – And he did until now.

He grabbed hold of his rivals wrist and pulled it away from the delicate area sharply, before glaring into Tyson's innocent and sympathy filled teddy bear eyes. "Maybe it was. But that's none of your business." The lone-wolf's rare soft side soon went out the window and his pride returned to save his cool.

"Uh." The champion blinked in a speechless manner. He was gutted that hot tension in the atmosphere had now disappeared and now Tyson was walking on hot lava. But just like his rival, he felt his pride take control of his tongue. "Hey, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want too. I am not forcing you too."

"Good, keep it that way then. This session is over." Kai growled when Tyson snatched his wrist out the Dranzer holders grip and stood up from the ground to grab hold of his scarf and his beyblade. "See you tomorrow Tyson."

"If this is going to happen every time we train together, then you can forget it Kai." The broad Japanese male snapped and stood up onto his feet, pointing his oily finger at the figure who was walking away and giving a cold shoulder. "But I will take your advice on the whole romance confession thing."

Suddenly a grin appeared over the blue haired males dry lips as he looked over his shoulder, still walking. "As if Hilary will want you." Kai snarled coldly and honestly. He then faded into the distance, to leave Tyson just standing on the spot with his jaw opening in shock.

_He thinks I have a crush on Hilary? Do I hell!_ – The Dragoon holder stopped breathing and his muscles tensed. "He thinks I fancy Hilary." Tyson then thought out loud and began to feel his body slowly have a meltdown. His heart skipped a beat and his mixed emotions now got the best of him.

Pulling his cap off his head and throwing it in temper; the Granger then ran his fingers through his dark hair while stepping around the small space he and Kai had claimed for their session. "What an idiot!" Tyson then burst out laughing. Boy did he need to speak to someone about what was going on in his mind – But who would understand him? Who could explain this butterfly feeling that was dwelling in his stomach whenever Kai set his feisty crimson eyes on his figure. And who could define the way Tyson craved nobody elses attention apart from his leader. Its getting unbearable.

**xXx**

Slamming his fist into the nearby building alleyway wall in temper, the Russian lowered his head against the wall and took a deep breath to sooth his numb figure. This confusion in his mind was really starting to bring out those lost emotions within his heart. But not long after cooling himself down, the leader finally managed to continue his journey home through the alleyway shortcut, to find himself walking past the dojo home. He registered the sound of the aged Granger training outside in the largely decorated garden.

But when Kai put his hands into his pockets to continue his journey, he was forced to react to some spoken words from the old man. "Kai! How are you tough guy?" Ryuu greeted and lowered his wooden training sword to the ground.

Turning his head into the direction where he stood, Kai huffed and shrugged. "Never been better." He replied in a slight dry yet mature tone. He didn't really know what to say to the Granger relative.

A smile appeared on the old man's dry lips. "You know, I never thought I'd see the day you and Tyson would work together on his homework. That's a pretty cool thing of you to do you know, especially as Tyson really doesn't have that much confidence in himself at school. It's as if the minute he's out the beyblade season, he shuts off." Tyson's grand father explained, sounding very proud of the leader.

Experiencing something he'd never really heard before; Kai felt his heart skip an unhealthy beat. "Lets just say its business Ryuu. Nothing else." He answered and kicked the nearest stone on the ground.

Ryuu laughed at the stubborn leader. "Of course Kai. Well, I best let you carry on. See you soon." He then continued his self defence training and discipline, whilst leaving the Russian standing there with his eyes narrowing.

It seemed the Granger family had accepted Kai better than anyone else on the team. That was quite creepy, especially when everyone knew how irritating the pair can be towards one another. Was Tyson his best friend? Despite their rivalry? Or was there something more dwelling inside that frozen stone heart of his – Melting the coldness inside out.

**xXx**

Arriving to the Tate's household an hour later to meet up with the rest of the team; Tyson really had a good talk to his teammates about what had happened earlier. Except the story had a little twist in- The world champion never told them about the awkward tension between him and Kai.

"So Kai knows you have a crush on someone and told you to confess it to them?" Max raised an eyebrow. "Yet he thinks its Hilary?"

Rei then chuckled slightly. "You two would make a nice couple you know. You're both more alike than you realise it." He answered and winked playfully. But seconds later, the Drigger holder soon began to regret reacting that way as he sensed the champion didn't find that comment one bit funny.

He rolled his eyes and rubbed his knees while sitting on the floor with his legs folded. Tyson huffed at Rei and closed his eyelids. "I would rather eat my own arm then date Hilary." Now the champion was in a mood.

"Come on Tyson." Kenny then closed his laptop before Dizzy spoke something dangerous. "Okay okay. We get it. You don't have a crush on Hilary. I'm surprised you even have the time to have a crush on anyone with how busy you've been."

"He's right." Max lit up and patted his best friends back. "We should all go on a night out and meet some girls. It will really open your eyes up to life in a way, because you spend too much time beyblading."

"A night out? Max we aren't exactly 18." Kenny laughed faintly. "I don't think any club in Japan would allow us in, despite we are the world champions."

The blond American then was already one step ahead. "I was thinking more of a house party chief. The cheerleader in my gym class invited me yesterday by text. You guys should so come with me." Max explained, really wanting to help his best friend unwind a little. To him it felt like Tyson was suffocated by all these responsibilities.

"A house party?" Tyson blinked, feeling a little uneasy yet slightly excited about this proposal. "I have to train with Kai again tomorrow."

"Then bring Kai with you. He will love it. Lacy always throws the craziest of parties."

Rei felt his muscles tense. "Lacy? Oh I don't know Max. Some much gossip develops because of that party. I'm not sure if I want to become a part of it because of alcohol." The wise teammate spoke, knowing Mariah would gut him if she ever found out.

"Nonesense Rei. Its fun." Max laughed and nudged his best friend playfully. "What do you say Tyson? I will hook you up with a hot girl."

The Japanese male shrugged and felt a stubborn smile sneak up onto his lips. "One party wont kill us right?" Tyson answered and nudged his friend back in the same manner. Perhaps this is what he needed to get his head straight.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to those who reviewed on the last chapter! *Bows* Its an honour to have some supporters on my first yaoi story! Do you guys think I should create another one too? If so please let me know :). Let me know what you think of this chapter – R&R. Loves of love – **XOAnn13OX.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Can't Read You;  
Chapter 7.**

_One night won't kill us I said. It will be fun they said. Kai will love it! Max said._ – A huge lump appeared in Tyson's throat when the next day he peeked out into the field to see once again that Kai was already there at the training ground before him. "Does he not have a day off?" The Dragoon holder mumbled to himself silently, thinking out loud.

The lone-wolf was fresh faced as always, focusing his crimson eyes onto some cans he'd lay out on a nearby fence in a line. It looked such an easy routine to practise, but after watching what Kai was trying to achieve, the world champion felt his teddy bear brown eyes widen.

"Let it riiip!" Kai announced and pulled back on the chord in a feisty manner, to allow the beyblade to land on the fence obediently. "Okay Dranzer, knock them off."

This was testing patience's and balance! What an awesome technique! Why didn't I think of that! – Yet all those questions and thoughts soon 'poofed' in the Grangers brain when the Bladebreaker leader glanced over his shoulder to the rival. "You're late." Kai snarled impatiently and felt a grin appear on his dry lips when he registered the sound of the cans falling off the fence.

Tyson walked over to his loyal friend with an impressed expression on his healthy face. "Yea I know, I'm sorry. I was held up by grandpa to do the dishes." He explained and dug his hands into his pockets to prepare his beyblade launcher.

"Right." Kai rolled his eyes and held out his hand to recapture his beyblade. "Just don't let it happen again or I turn up an hour late helping you with your homework."

A small pitch of laughter left the dark haired males dry and heavy throat. "Okay Kai. I get it." Tyson then swallowed hard to try and control himself about asking about that party that was taking place tonight. How would he even bring it up? Surely there had to be an excuse to make the broad and wise captain think it was better than just sitting around doing nothing.

_That's it!_ – His eyes lit up and the world champion lowered his launcher. The grey clouds were out today! But that was just for the Indian Summer humidity. _He didn't know that, I hope._

"Say Kai. I don't know if training today is a good idea." Tyson finally came out with it as a small hint. "I watched the news briefly whilst eating my dinner and it said we are due some rain."

The blue haired Russian raised an eyebrow. "Did it?" He then slowed down reloading his launcher.

"Yea, its supposed to be raining really heavy apparently. Like monsoon."

That's when Kai bit down on his lower lip. He really wasn't buying this stupid excuse and he was soon about to investigate why. "What is it Tyson?"

Suddenly Tyson's muscles tensed and his heart skipped a beat_. Urgh, I'll take it that didn't work_ – The deputy captain thought to himself and lowered his launcher to the side of his figure. "Urgh. I was invited to a party for the first time in a long time and I was wondering if you'd like to go." He explained honestly, knowing Kai would get it out of him eventually.

"Hn. No."

"Come on Kai. It's not like their asking us to play 7 minutes in heaven or spin the bottle. It's just a casual party." Tyson protested and itched the back of his neck. "Besides, even if they do play that, it's like you are going to participate anyways being a miserable guy and all…"

"Shut up." Kai interrupted not wanting to hear another word about this stupid upcoming event. It was distracting him from the training and Tyson was being a pain in the ass – As always. "Why would I cancel a training lesson to waste my time? For some sluts party."

Tyson didn't know where to put his face at this point. "I was just thinking it could be something different for us both since we never get a five minutes break from trying to out do eachother." He began, really speaking from the heart. "I don't know about you, but I feel like there is barriers we both need to let down and that's not going to happen anytime soon if we keep going like this."

"You know what." Kai closed his eyelids and shifted his head into another direction away from his best friend (though he'd never admit it). "You're probably right for once Tyson. But I'm still not going. Enjoy your night."

"Wait.." The Dragoon holder gasped. "I'm not going if you're not."

"Pft. You are a joke. You can't even take this seriously when I'm trying to help you. Now I finally get that you don't want to be here, you can leave Tyson. I'm not going to chase you or hold out a hand again."

"Kai." Tyson was stunned and his skin wrenched so tight on his figure, it was like his muscles were going to burst from nerves. "Are you sending me away? Uh…"

**xXx**

"Urgh. I can't read that guy! One minute he's cool with me, then the next he's telling me to piss off!"

Walking to the party late in the evening with his best friends and teammates, the Granger felt his red and swollen teddy bear brown eyes dwell up again with tears. He was refusing to let that twisted Hiwatari get to him anymore, enough is enough! _He's nothing but a second best spoilt brat!_

"I'm not being nasty Tyson. But everyone saw that coming but you." Kenny sighed and patted his shoulder. "Maybe this party was a good idea after all. It will help you unwind. But for now, lets hurry up because its going to start raining in a minute."

_Raining?_ – Tyson blinked.

"Yea Kenny's right dude." Max smiled with a back pack on his broad back containing alcohol. "This will show you what we will experience when we are older in the world of fame. Millionaires from a successful sports career who can afford to party from dusk till dawn."

Rei's face dropped. "I wouldn't get too comfortable with that lifestyle." He laughed uneasily and knocked on the front door where the party was being held. It made the hairs stand up on Drigger holder's pale skin registering the sound of the loud music invading his ear drums. If only he'd understood this warning sooner than later – Especially when a blonde bird with revealing clothing answered the door. _Shit…._

"Hello there gorgeous!" Max pushed past Rei and smiled like a child in a candy store. "I hope you don't mind my friends coming along…."

"Come in." The cheerleading girl winked and opened the door wider, to reveal teenage heaven, or in some peoples view – Teenage hell. Couples snogging in a corner in every room, alcohol at an arms reach everywhere and people dancing having a good time. "We are just about to start playing spin the bottle."

"Spin the bottle?" Rei gasped wanting to turn around and run. "Wow! That sounds like….fun."

"That's the spirit Rei!" Max giggled and wrapped his broad arm around his friends neck, pulling him into the party.

"I suddenly don't feel so young anymore." Kenny mumbled out loud as he stood into the house. Within two minutes, people were holding out drinks to the curious boys as they walked into the front room where the drama was about to take place.

Teenagers from the Bey-City high school were all sat in a circle with an empty bottle lying in the centre. "Hey look! It's Tyson!" One of the jocks called out in an over confident manner. "How is your reading going?!" He chuckled, to only receive a sharp shove from someone as they walked past him.

"Uh…" The jock blinked, watching a broad petite male walk past him with a bottle of strong vodka in his hands.

"Problem?"

"Uh. No man."

A heavy sigh left the world champions dry lips as he continued to look around the party like an innocent child, not believing what was going on around him. It was so alien to him! And for the first time in a long time, he'd realised why Kai probably refused to come.

That was all until Tyson sat down in the circle beside Max. His blind folded curiosity had got the best of him. The Dragoon holder was too busy thinking about that team captain,_ there was no way he'd be sitting in doing nothing in this weather_ – He thought to himself as he stared his brown eyes to the water trickling down the living room window.

"Erm Katie, stop staring at Kai and spin the bottle." Lacy snapped and clicked her fingers in front of her best friends face to wake her up. "You're delaying the game!"

Sitting opposite him in the circle, was a blue haired Russian with a tipsy twinkle in his crimson eyes. It was clear that the stubborn lone-wolf had been here a lot earlier than the Bladebreakers, especially since he was probably the only one who could easily get hold of alcohol.

"You came!" Tyson lit up like a Christmas tree when he registered what he just heard. "No way!"

"Shut up." Kai smirked and placed both hands onto the bottle of Russian vodka – The only stuff that could give him a killer kick. "I didn't come here for your satisfaction."

**xXx**

**A/N:** Ooooh! We are now at the party! The next chapter will most likely gain some action guys! So keep your eyes peeled! :D Thank you so much for your support. The story is almost complete soon I'm afraid to say :(. Let me know what you think. What do you predict will happen!?

Plus! A special thank you to those who are supporting me in terms of writing more yaoi! If I ever come up another idea, it will be dedicated to you lovely people for making me feel welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

**I Can't Read You;  
Chapter 8.**

**Warning!**** Strong Smut!**

_I'm never shy, but this is different_ – Tyson thought to himself and completely blanked the bottle that was spun on the floor. As long as it didn't land on him or Kai, the world champion was happy. "So come on then Kai, spill the beans. Why are you here?" The Japanese male asked and sipped his alcoholic drink. Unaware it was going to feed this adrenaline rush by soothing him into a dangerous state.

Acknowledging the song playing in the background in the party (Beyonce – Drunk In Love) the Hiwatari raised an eyebrow to his rival's excitement of his presence. Kai didn't really know how to respond to it.

"Oooh the bottle has landed on Max!" Katie clapped her manicured hands together with joy. "Truth or dare cutie!"

The Draciel holder felt his eyes light up and his hand clenched around his spirit alcoholic drink in the plastic cup. "Give me a nasty Truth then girl." Max winked and leaned forward in an over confident yet tipsy manner.

"Oh boy." Rei slapped his forehead. He couldn't really understand the point of this game, but it was interesting. Also, he couldn't understand what people found so cool in alcohol – That was until he had a little more than he should have. Before the Asian knew it, his body felt weightless and it was much harder to control than usual. "Ask him about Cindy." The drunken Drigger holder hiccupped.

"Cindy?" Lacy felt a cheeky smile appear over her lipglossed lips. "What about her?"

"No!" Max gasped. "Not that!"

A little bored of this game, the Granger sighed heavily and sipped his drink coolly. "I'm going to the bathroom." He lied and stood up from the circle, not believing that nobody really seemed to be listening. _Pft_ – Tyson rolled his teddy bear eyes and walked out the room to the upstairs in a nosey manner.

_This girl lives in the life of luxury huh?_ – The world champion registered, noticing all the fancy art work and expensive objects in the well decorated home. "Shame your daughter is a slut." He giggled to himself and opened one bedroom door to peek into the room. _A bedroom? Oh it must be hers judging by the pink everywhere and one direction posters._

But just when he went to take a step out and close the door, a violent push forced him into the room and the door behind him closed within a split second. "Uh! Hey!" The Dragoon holder then turned around to face the intruder.

Yet when their eyes met, that short temper soon soothed within his roaring stomach. Instead now it was doing summersaults and wrenching like he was going to be sick. – _That stupid butterfly feeling_. "Kai?" Tyson mumbled and watched the Russian approach him with a grin.

"I knew you were stubborn. But this is stupid Tyson." Kai stepped forward to him to the point their figures were up close near each other. It was like they were a breath away from each other and this brought up a faint stubborn blush on the pale Dranzer holder's cheeks. "This ends tonight."

_He's finally letting his guard down!_ – Tyson's heart skipped an unhealthy beat and his teddy bear brown eyes sunk to his leader's dry lips. His head began to fill with sweat and his mouth went dry – _Why did the young boy crave him so much!? Was it his overpowering sex appeal? Or just his dominance?_

"What needs to stop Kai?" He asked; struggling to speak because the tension in the atmosphere is weighing on Tyson's mind.

That's when the impatience's dwelling in Kai's stone heart overloaded. His hand reached out to grab the Granger by the yellow t-shirt and pulled him up to his figure, so his pecks were brushing against the champion's taller figure. (Yes, Tyson is taller than Kai). The Hiwatari was brought up to bottle his feelings and emotions – But this 'love sick' feeling was too strong to ignore.

"Uh…" Kai stubbornly growled at himself, before crashing his lips into his rivals within a split second. It was all happening too fast. But in his view, it was now or never. So in a way, he enjoyed life in the fast lane.

Feeling his eyes widen to the point they could have rolled out his sockets in his head; Tyson felt his muscles go weak at his touch and wrapped his arms helplessly around the dominant leaders neck. The Dragoon holder pouted his lips back to return the kiss and eventually closed his eyes, to let himself get lost in the moment of madness.

Kai trailed his muscular hand up the champions toned chest upwards. Past his nipples that were erecting, up against his neck flesh, past his burning cheek, to his dark smooth hair; gently nudging his cap off to fall on to the pink bedroom floor. The Hiwatari caressed Tyson like he was the only person who he couldn't wait to physically please or touch.

Just by that hot snog, the Granger felt like all his prayers had been answered. A sense of relief ran through his arousing figure as he licked the rival's lower lip, asking for an entrance to explore his mouth.

A slight cheeky smirk appeared in the kiss and Kai opened his mouth to allow the innocent Bladebreaker deputy captain to slither his tongue into his dry mouth. It was like nothing in the world mattered right now he had the young male in his protective arms. He had to do his best not to moan so loud with pleasure just by the massage of Tyson's tongue brushing against his. It was overwhelming.

Brushing his figure against the blue haired males, Tyson grunted and smiled back within the kiss once he'd registered Kai's cheeky and confident smirk. "Are you enjoying this?" He asked, just making sure and back himself up against the bedroom wall to let the Russian dominate him helplessly.

And he did. The Bladebreaker leader pinned him against the wall and began to take control of the kiss, transforming it into a hungry thirst for affection. "Maybe I am. But don't tease me Tyson." Kai warned and trailed the kisses from his lustful lovers lips, to around his jawline, making each kiss seem irresistible.

Tyson lifted up his neck and bit down on his lower lip when he felt Kai trail his daring kisses down his neck flesh. Nibbling at it like a hungry predator. "What you going to do if I did Kai? Hah. Show me a new trick?" He answered, teasing him daringly.

"I'd do more than show you a trick Tyson." Kai promised and then finally took a step back, to look his teammate square in his eyes like a soft man. "But that would be for another occasion."

He took a deep breath to soften that fiery emotion within the pit of his stomach and heavy heart. "What do you mean another occasion? Come on Kai. I have been waiting for this." Tyson grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him back towards him_. If only he knew…._

Kai's crimson eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean you've been waiting for this?" He asked curiously.

"I have been feeling this weird emotion whenever you are around. I never understood what it was until you kissed me just then." Tyson blushed violently and pecked his lips onto the blue haired Russian's once more. "Tell me you feel the same too."

"Maybe I do. But if you mention this to anyone Granger. I will snap you." Kai snarled. It was clear this new emotion he was experiencing within his cold and stone heart was overpowering that soldier deep within Kai. He was born to bottle up weaknesses like this. But the question that affected him the most was; what would happen to the tournament? My rightful title? Who was abusing who in this? – He bit down on his lower lip and placed his hands into his baggy blue pockets. "Lets discuss this at another time. I cannot be seen doing this."

**xXx**

**A/N:** And that's chapter 8! Wow it has been an experience for me too! My very first time of writing up a smutty yaoi scene and too be honest, I enjoyed it. Thank you so much for all the private messages and comments on the story! Every piece of support helps and I couldn't be anymore grateful. It was amazing to receive a private message stating they love the story because there aren't much TYKA stories anymore. The next chapter will be up very soon and I hope the short wait was worth it because this is my favourite story to update at the moment.

**Lots of Love XOAnn13OX.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Can't Read You;  
Chapter 9.**

The weekend was soon over and last nights party really took its toll on some people in the friendship group. Tyson ended up carrying Rei back to the dojo, meanwhile Max ended up at some girls house. As for Kai? He did his usual magic trick of disappearing for the night. Nobody worried about him as he was always capable of taking care of himself – _Not to mention if you did offer him a hand home, he'd just stick up his two middle fingers at you anyways -.-; ._

_But as expected, Rei and Max were late for todays class. Oh dear…_

Sitting in the class to receive his homework back, the Granger felt his teddy bear brown eyes light up with joy. "I got an A." The air in his lungs suddenly disappeared and his heart skipped a beat with excitement. Immediately Tyson looked over his shoulder to the rival and revealed a huge smile.

Obviously, he never got one back. But Kai did have a slight arrogant grin glued to his dry lips. The Dranzer holder sat slouched in the corner of the classroom with his arms folded carelessly. He looked like he'd rather be outside training then stuck in this prison. Not for two minutes did he acknowledge Tyson, he just spared him a quick glance discretely.

"I got a B+? What?!" A familiar voice screeched in shock. "Miss, is there some mistake?"

Sinking his head lower, the world champion burst out laughing cockily to the class president. "Who's the stupid one now then Hilary?" He snarled in a low tone, loud enough just for her to hear. That was the last time the brunette ever under estimated him.

Kenny gasped in shock. "Tyson you can't say that."

"I just did Kenny."

"Oh shut your face Granger. Everyone knows you've been kissing Kai's ass for that grade." Hilary growled impatiently, not in the mood for him. "It also explains why Kai only got a C."

"Pft, it shows you were never good en…" The Dragoon holder then felt his tongue go numb when he registered what he just heard. _Kai got a C?!_ – He re-glanced back to his team captain with his jaw open. "No he never."

Kai received his paper back and just shrugged carelessly. It was obvious this subject didn't bother him. That's when the thought of last night went through Tyson's busy mind – How can the Russian keep so cool about everything? Surely he must have some way of releasing everything. _Was it beyblading?_

Guilt throbbed within the Japanese male's toned stomach and it made him feel sick to know Kai had sacrificed so much for him. _Does that show he care?_ – Now because of all these thoughts, the Granger felt a vibrating pain strike within his forehead. Stress.

But just as the tension in the classroom was about to get interesting, a pale Max walked onto the scene, wearing a scarf around his neck. "Sorry I'm late. I overslept." The blond American then sloppily walked across the classroom to sit himself down beside his team captain. The only spare seat left.

"Nice of you to finally make it Max. Do you have any idea where Rei is?" The teacher asked, sounding a little concerned. This women wasn't stupid, she knew about this party that was arranged on a Sunday.

The Draciel holder shrugged innocently and smiled warmly. "Uh, I haven't seen him since last night." He answered honestly, not dropping a single hint about the party last night. And boy did Max have a backup excuse – Beyblade training.

"I see. Well, does anyone know where Rei is then? I am about to do the register."

The world champion then sighed heavily and rubbed his face. "Rei isn't very well." He replied, trying to dig his friend out of a hole.

"Oh and was it self inflicted Tyson?" The English teacher asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no Miss." The broad Japanese male gasped. "Rei ate a funny takeaway."

Hilary then lowered the paper from her view and looked over to the champion with a confused expression. "Rei is a skilled chef and loves cooking, why would he order a takeaway?" She laughed at the cover up story.

"Because he couldn't be arsed to cook Hilary." Tyson snarled at the smart girl. "Just like you can't be arsed to revise properly."

"TYSON!"

"I'm going to send the pair of you outside in a moment if you don't stop arguing." The brunette English teacher snapped, regretting she even started to interrogate about Rei's absence. "Jeez, it's like you pair are like a married couple."

At the back of the class, Max was now chuckling like a sly school boy. "They are just perfect for eachother. Do you think that's the girl he has a crush on Kai?" He questioned while leaning to Kai, who went pale at this point.

"Hn." The broad blue haired male huffed and opened his eyelids to reveal a betrayed burning fire within his crimson eyes. _Tyson has a crush on a girl? _– Kai thought to himself, wondering if last night was just a drunken act from the foolish beyblader. "Who cares."

"Married couple?" Tyson burst out laughing. "I'd rather eat my own arm then walk down the aisle with her."

"You sure know how to seduce a women huh Tyson?" Kenny sighed heavily and adjusted his glasses. "Can you both give it a rest now? It's always about you two."

**xXx**

School had now finished and the world champion was adjusting his room for his familiar guest to appear. Today Tyson was excited for Kai to come around and learn him about grammar for the English project. He bent down to pick up his shoes and place them under his bed, until when rising up, the broad male spotted a familiar figure standing at the door way with his hands dug deep into his baggy trousers.

"Kai!" Tyson called out and smiled warmly.

But when the Granger turned around to greet him, there was something different about him. Kai was a little colder than usual and the gesture on his face looked so raw it was enough to make the young boy inside you shake with fear.

"I have to say Tyson; it takes a lot to fool me and it's like you've closed my eyes to get so far with this game." The rival growled so viciously. "Well it stops now. You can fail in education and the future. And you will fall from that championship title Tyson."

"Wait what!?" The Dragoon holder's eyes widened and his body went numb. "What are you talking about now!? God you come out with some shit Kai."

"And I'll be laughing when you fall Tyson because that title is all you've ever had to that Granger name of yours." He finished, still talking over Tyson's outraged and innocent response.

At that point, Kai turned around to leave from the dojo. But he didn't get very far until the world champion ran after him and tackled the Dranzer holder to the corridor wooden floor. "You're not running away again Kai. You are nothing but a coward! Why don't you be a man and talk to me about things before listening to those insecure thoughts in your head?" Tyson snarled in the same cold tone; refusing to let the only person he's ever cared for so deeply just leave his life so easily.

The broad champion knew these cold and empty comments would bother the Russian, so he braced himself for anything when he sat up on top of Kai's hips.

**xXx**

**A/N:** And we leave it at a cliffhanger there guys xD Sorry! I had to finish there because I have university tomorrow and I must get up at the crack of dawn to travel. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I cannot wait to write the next one! So much drama is happening. Thank you so much for your patiences guys and I hope the wait was worth it :). R*R.

**Lots of love XOAnn13OX.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Can't Read You;  
Chapter 10.**

Opening his eyes to find them locking onto the broad figure that was sitting over him, the Russian immediately allowed his pride to take control of this crazy situation. But before he could react drastically to defend himself – His hands were pinned down to the ground by his wrists above his head.

"Get the fuck off me Granger!"

Adding a softer touch to the boiling tension in the atmosphere, tears were building up in Tyson's teddy bear brown eyes. He really was letting his emotions get in the way of his career right now. "No! Not until you tell me what's going on in that head of yours!" The champion demanded, leaning his weight on the figure pinned down to keep him on the floor.

Kai growled. "Max told me Tyson. You have a crush on Hilary." The Bladebreaker leader snapped and leaned forward to the point his face was within his rivals. But the closer he got, the more he acknowledge the tears and emotion in his crushes eyes. He looked so heart broken and confused.

The Japanese male then paused. His mouth went dry and his muscles tensed. "Me have a crush on her?" Tyson took a deep breath in relief – He was so glad that it wasn't something about what happened at the party. That would devastate him even more. Slowly he chuckled with nerves and softened his grip around Kai's wrists. "Kai…I uh." The words in his head just couldn't leave his mouth.

Kai's crimson pupils narrowed and his heart skipped a beat. "It's not true is it Tyson?" He asked with his tone a little warmer and softer. Even his pale toned face was full of relief right now.

"Of course its not Kai. She's the last person I want to see everyday." He then leaned his head closer to him. "But you, I for some reason can't get enough."

Blushing at the sensation of Tyson's warm soft breath brushing against his lips – Kai sighed heavily to show he was calm. "Right. It all makes sense now." The blue haired male mumbled, thinking back to the party from the other night_. Did that kiss mean something?_

Tyson chuckled. "I'm glad it makes sense to you Kai because it doesn't to me." He pulled a warm smile and looked up into the Dranzer holders' eyes. _He's getting more and more comfortable._

"No. Maybe you're right for once." Kai closed his eye lids and leaned his back to the ground. "Ever since I offered to help you with your homework, nothing has made sense."

_For once? Pft, he lives in denial. Like his lifestyle with the women_. – Tyson thought and rolled his eyes. "Its nice to know you've felt the way I have then." He then rested his hands either side of his captain, deliberately making the most of this situation since Kai hasn't reacted negatively against it.

The sensation of the Dragoon wielders body laying over his made the broad deputy champion raise an eyebrow playfully. Even a twinkle sparkled from his eye. "Shut up." Kai scoffed, still refusing to show his true inner emotions. He was a soldier built to take on a world championship.

Yet Tyson wasn't and that comment on encouraged the grin on his lips to grow wider. "Oh come on Kai." He mumbled and tapped his finger playfully onto his crushes lips, teasingly leading him on.

"Come on what?" Kai then unexpectedly, lifted himself up to place his lips onto his hungry lovers lips.

Tyson's face lit up like it was Christmas. He then shifted his finger from Kai's lips and brushed his hand down Kai's blushing cheek. This is what the champion had been waiting for – Everything felt so right and natural, like it was supposed to happen. If anything, it was like the cure to a sickness that wouldn't go away.

The thought of the championships, becoming the best and training were slowly fading away from his flustered mind. Kai placed one hand over Tyson's brushing his cheek and placed the other around his waist to sit on his hip comfortably – Being the dominant one of the pair.

It was so overwhelming for the Granger he just couldn't get enough air in his lungs to fulfil the lusting kiss so easily. He was all over the captain like a love sick young guy who had been prying on this fantasy for a long time.

But after so long, Kai had to lean back and separate himself from the kiss. He opened his eyelids to watch Tyson gasp for air. "Come on, I am not staying in this floor any longer." The blue haired Russian spoke calmly and nodded.

Tyson agreed and pushed himself up onto his feet. He then held a hand out to his teammate, curious to know if the Hiwatari had really put everything behind him.

Shockingly, he did. Kai latched on to the males hand and was raised on to his feet effortlessly. "Seems my training did pay off eventually." He mocked slightly and brushed himself off.

"Try not to get too over excited Kai." Tyson itched the back of his neck and a vicious blush invaded his cheeks. "So, I think I speak for both of us when I say, we need to talk about what's going on."

Kai sighed heavily and shrugged. "What is there to talk about?" He asked, wanting to just sit down and have a drink of water.

"You know. Us? Like all couples do before they get together."

Kai raised an eyebrow. Tyson was losing his cool and this was a rare sight.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" The Dranzer holder blinked, trying to make sense of everything. "Because if you are, you're crap at it."

Tyson's eyes widened. "HEY! This isn't exactly the easiest thing in the world to sort out Kai. Besides, I don't see you making the effort." He snapped back to defend himself and relaxed his arms back by his side – Near his jean pockets.

"I've seen Disney movies do it better than you Tyson." Kai folded his arms and grinned cheekily.

"Fine!" Tyson took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Would you…."

The words never finished his mouth as the young champion recognised the sound of his Grand-father walking into the dojo through the front door. Then slammed the door closed behind him.

Tyson couldn't ask Kai out now. And weirdly enough – the loner knew this too.

Instead the captain just nodded his head to the Grangers bedroom. "Lets go study before you burst the only remaining brain cells you have left." He hinted, slightly returning back to his cold tone. Kai made sure there was no loose ends to this drama.

**xXx**

**A/N: **Thank you for the review guys! And they finally get together! **^_^** Yay! After all that pettiness they finally find a common ground. Phew. Too be honest, that is how I could see Tyson and Kai in a real yaoi situation - I don't believe Kai would admit it or even show it (due to his ambition to beat Tyson) and Tyson would be insecure. So yea, now you all know. Let me know what you think and speak soon! Lots of Love **XOAnn13OX.**

**P.S!** I am now accepting 'What The Beybladers think of you' requests in a brand new forum. The link is on my profile page and is open to everyone to request. _Cheers~_


	11. Final Chapter

**I Can't Read You;  
The Final Chapter~**

Sliding his arm across the wooden furniture to push all the paperwork and stationary equipment off, Tyson felt his rivals strong hands place themselves onto his firm backside and lifted him dominantly onto the desk.

Kai then stepped between the Dragoon holders legs and brushed his figure against Tyson's. Goose bumps flared across his toned skin and his cheeks at this point were burning viciously. _Since when did he let his guard down so easily?_

The bedroom door was closed and this privacy only fuelled the sexual and physical attraction growing between the two beybladers. They couldn't get enough of each other and this was only the beginning of their mad chemistry.

Releasing his lips from his lovers, the Hiwatari stepped back from Japanese male and smirked. "Are you going to attempt this History essay or not?" Kai then asked.

"Maybe…" Tyson smiled and opened his eyelids to reveal his love sick brown eyes. "But history is so boring Kai. I just might not do this task and phone in sick."

He rolled his crimson eyes and dug his hands into his baggy blue pockets. "Fine. If that's the case, then I think we need to discuss this then."

"Discuss what?"

"Whatever you wanted us to talk out before Ryuu (Grandpa) came back to the Dojo."

Kai sat down on the office chair and folded his legs. Not for one second did he take his eyes off the strong rival. He was like a possessive and protective lover and leader who was willing to step in the minute he knew Tyson was in danger of treading on the path.

Tyson pouted and itched the back of his neck; suddenly his confident act was crumbling again. "Oh that. Right." He cracked a smooth faint smile. This was the all or nothing moment he'd been waiting for.

"I haven't got all day Tyson."

He chuckled faintly at the ignorant leader and just spat out what was on the tip of his drying tongue. "Kai, how about we forget this whole rivalry between us and become a couple? I don't care what the world will say about us – I'll drop my name and run away with you." Tyson spoke, feeling like he'd jumped onto a ledge of a sky scraper and only Kai could be the hero to pull him to safety.

This was a dangerous move on the chessboard and the Russian knew it too_. Could he really drop his life's purpose just like that? For one guy who had a silly childish crush? _– He bit down on his lower lip and closed his eyes. The thrill of snogging his greatest obstacle was overwhelming. Yet it wasn't addictive enough to make the Hiwatari give up everything. He had his eyes set on the prize and love was nothing but a weakness.

"Tyson, you need to wake up." The Dranzer holder folded his muscular arms and that arrogant facial expression returned. "It's nice to know you would give up everything for me. But I would never do the same for you. I was built for this purpose since a young boy."

**Was this rejection!?** – Tyson's eyes widened. "Wait, what? But we…."

"I'm saying no Tyson. You can keep living in your fantasy because it's never going to happen. I have a job to complete and it's about time you realised you're going to fall one day if you constantly allow people into your heart so easily…."

"Oh so that's it is it? You're just going be ditch the Bladebreakers all over again in this upcoming tournament?" Tyson's chestnut brown eyes dwelled with tears of emotion, yet his figure shook with anger. "You are nothing but a selfish monster!"

"Here we go." Kai opened his eyes coldly and stood up from the chair.

"And this whole time, you accusing me of manipulating you!? You're the joke Kai!" The broad Japanese male really was getting everything off his throbbing chest. "Let me tell you something, you will never ever get a glimpse of that title as long as I am still standing!"

A grin appeared over the deputy champion's lips. "We'll see about that. You've taught me almost everything you know. So do yourself a favour and stop talking before we both get the headache." Kai snarled and picked up his leather jacket that was hanging on the back of the office desk chair.

He was leaving.

"Get lost Kai! If you don't leave the team! I'll give you a reason to leave! I'm not chasing you anymore!" Tyson pulled his beyblade out his dark jeans pocket and clenched onto his Dragoon sharply. "You know what? Let's solve this now. Beyblade me now."

"Good night Tyson and save it for the tournament." The blue haired Russian then walked out the room and walked to the dojo front door like a soldier who was about to go back to the front line.

"Yea that's what I thought! See you in the tournament you jack ass!"

**BANG!** – Kai slammed the door closed after him and disappeared.

For the first time ever, Tyson finally understood why people said 'Love and hate are very close,' right now he could send that Russian back home black and blue after a beyblade match. But after a few minutes of calming down as he sat on his bed, the Dragoon holder registered what he'd just said.

_Those empty words were horrible and it was too late to take it all back now._

He lowered his head into his hands and finally released all those emotions out in one big cry. Those heartbroken tears came streaming down his toned cheeks and his heart felt swollen in his tensed chest.

Now Tyson knew this was going to be the hardest part of the process; getting over Kai and training to defeat him in the upcoming summer tournament in a few weeks' time. All he had to do now was wait for Mr Dickinson to give the boys a date to fly out to their first match. _And boy will that be awkward!_

_No wonder nobody wants him! He's just so cold and distant.  
But there is no way he will be touching that title._

**xXx**

**A/N:** And that is the final chapter of I Can't Read You! But don't worry guys, I have already planned the sequel and its going to be called '**Wrapped Around Your Finger**.' Basically it's like a whole new plot linked to what's just happened earlier. But anyways, thank you so much everyone for your support! Especially **Tykas Flower** and **MarchellV**! Without you guys, I wouldn't have the ammunition to keep going – So please check them out everyone, they write some fantastic stuff :).

See you guys in the sequel – Lots of love **XOAnn13OX.**


End file.
